One Night
by Dragon Knight
Summary: It takes place during Angel Wings Rinoa's story, Will You...? It explains why Seifer is so sad during the reception.


This takes place during "Will you...?" by Angel Wings Rinoa and only a month before "Redemption". This fic was inspired by "Higher" from Creed. It is written in Italics. Eyes On Me helped me decide on the ending and title. 

One Night 

A warm summer wind sweeps through the Quad, rustling the leaves and Mileena's short hair. It was a perfect evening for the wedding, but it only made the loneliness in her heart worse. She had wandered off from the wedding reception after being introduced to every dignitary there by Headmaster Martine. "Galbadia Garden's pride, the hero for the Garden, is that all I am?" Mileena thinks. "I want so much more. I'm tired of waiting for it." 

---------- 

When I'm dreaming I'm guided through another world Time and time again 

---------- 

Mileena finds her way to the balcony on the second floor of the garden, as she looks out over the fields surrounding Balamb she notices movement on a lower balcony. The newly wedded Squall and Rinoa had walked out and are staring off into the night sky, oblivious to the party that is being held in their honor. "It's not fair! Why should they be happy?! I fought harder. I tried to save the only true home I have." She silently screamed into the night. Then a voice that had almost been silenced whispered to the other half of her. "That's not true. There was another home, once." 

---------- 

At sunrise I fight to stay asleep 'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place 

---------- 

"Why can't I remember it?" "It doesn't matter anyway. That was the past, it's gone and there is nothing I can do about it, except forget it. All it does is get my hopes up. Hope is a dangerous thing to have. It can be used against you." 

---------- 

'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape From the life I live when I'm awake 

---------- 

Seifer watched the party with disinterest. He redeemed himself by stopping the saboteurs, but he's still wasn't happy. A motion from the balcony above caught his eye. "Who...I think it's that girl that Martine was parading around. I guess she finally got away from him. There's something about her...familiar. I'm going to find out what she's dong up there alone." "What's wrong with me? Why can't I love? Why do I refuse to reach out to people? It's like I'm searching for someone, I can almost see him sometimes." Mileena thinks. "Where are you? Why won't you let me find you? I'm so lonely." 

---------- 

So let's go there Let's make our escape Come on, let's go there Let's ask can we stay 

---------- 

"So what are you doing up here, by yourself?" A male voice asks her gently. 

"I just couldn't stand it in there anymore. They're all so..." 

"Shallow." They both finish. 

---------- 

Can you take me higher? To the place where blind men see 

---------- 

She turns to face the voice and sees a tall man with blonde hair, a scar across the bridge of his nose, and the most intense blue-gray eyes she has ever seen. It was his eyes that silenced the scathing remark that was going to come out. The eyes that reflected the same loneliness she bears. 

Seifer sees a small woman in a dark blue dress that was just above her knees. Her face was elfin and her dark purple eyes flared with anger at his intrusion, but then softened as they stared deep into his own. In that moment he knew there would be no one else in his heart and it was reflected in her eyes. 

---------- 

Can you take me higher? To the place with golden streets 

---------- 

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. 

"Of course." She whispered as his arms slid around her tiny waist. A song began in the background, as they begin to dance. 

---------- 

Although I would like our world to change It helps me to appreciate Those nights and those dreams 

---------- 

He held her close even after the last notes of the song faded into the summer night. Both realize that this will be the last time and neither wants it to end. 

---------- 

But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same 

---------- 

"When this is over, we'll never see each other again, will we?" She whispered to him. 

---------- 

The only difference is To let love replace all our hate 

---------- 

A single tear rolls down her cheek, to be stopped by his ungloved finger as he brushed it tenderly away. Both realize the truth...they love each other...so completely that words or names are not needed. 

---------- 

So let's go there Let's make our escape Come on, let's go there Let's ask can we stay 

---------- 

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, knowing that should he let her go it would end. Her arms also tightened as she to realized the truth. 

---------- 

Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time 

---------- 

"I will find you again. I can't live without you." He says, drawing closer. 

---------- 

Up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams And make them mine 

---------- 

"I hope you do." She says, their lips almost touching. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips brushed... 

"Attention: All representatives from Galbadia are needed to the front hall. Repeat: All representatives from Galbadia are needed to the front hall." 

"I have to go." She says pulling away from his embrace and running from the balcony. Tears fill her eyes but she would not allow them to fall. She managed to compose herself before she reached the front hall. She swiftly entered the car that will take her back to Galbadia Garden. She refused to allow herself to think of the mysterious young man who had, for one moment, filled the emptiness in her. As the distance between them increased, desperation filled her until she turned to Martine, "I'm transferring to Balamb Garden to take the SeeD exam." 

"WHAT?!" Martine chokes almost driving off of the road in shock. 

She thinks, "He has to be there! He was the best man, so he has to be a student there. I didn't want to be a SeeD, but if that is what it takes to be with him, then that's what I'll do. I won't lose him, again!" 

---------- 

"WAIT! What's your...name?" He shouts but turns into a whisper as he realizes that she is out of hearing range. He slowly walked from the balcony, back to his new room in the Garden. He tried desperately to remember her face but the harder he tried, the faster she faded from his mind. 

He thinks, "I have to be with her. But I want her to be proud of me. I'll be a SeeD then I'll be her Knight. Even if I have to search the entire Galbadian Continent for her, I won't fail her, again!" 


End file.
